Becoming the Dream: The Rookie Diva
by K8ielyn
Summary: Riley Cena makes her debut into the WWE, coming to the aid of Lita. But all things aren't so well when her relationship with Chris is threatened as Randy becomes interested in being more than just friends. OCY2J OCRKO
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is the Sequal to Part 1 of this series.

Please Read & Reply!

* * *

Chapter 1

"This has turned into just a brutal bashing of poor Lita," Micheal Cole commented.

In the ring, a match that was originally suppose to take place between Lita and Torrie Wilson had turned on the dominating Lita when she missed a moonsault on Torrie and had injured herself. Victoria had then entered the ring to get revenge on Lita for the simple reason of losing her match to her the week before.

As Victoria exited the ring to find and chair and when she returned she prepared to collide the solid steel into Lita's head when she suddenly noticed someone running towards the ring.

They ran into the ring and executed a bulldog on Torrie before turning to Victoria and delivering a dropkick. The chair smashing into Victoria's head.

They then ran to the ropes flipped over and collided down on top of Torrie, a Lion Sault.

As Victoria pulled herself to her feet, they ran towards the turnbuckle, ran up the ropes before springing off of them and delivering a hurricana.

Torrie and Victoria backed up the ramp, Victoria wiping the blood that had began to pour from her nose, of thanks to the chair shot, away.

Lita came to her feet confused.

She studied the back of the person who was now screaming at Victoria and Torrie that they were cowards.

She grabbed their shoulder turning them around.

They had dark brown hair that came to about their mid-back and was cut into several layers, the shortest reaching eyelevel. Blue eyes that shone with mischief and she was quiet tall, slightly taller than Lita herself.

She made a signal to wait before going and retrieving a microphone.

"Boston, may I introduce to you… Massachusetts own… the two time UPW women's champion and the four time OVW tag team champion alongside the man you saw debut to Smackdown three months ago, Randy Orton… you may know her better as Isis… the irresistible OVW Diva who had every man after her, and she didn't want any of them… I introduce you to… RILEY CENA!"

The fans cheered in response.

As the girl smiled and ran over to Lita hugging her.

Lita handed her the microphone, "thanks Lita… since I have my chance right now… I would like to challenge Victoria, Torrie and knowing that he'll manage anyway… Billy to a tag team match… against Lita, myself and my good friend Randy Orton… next week on Smackdown!"

The crowd cheered as she handed the microphone back to Lita before standing on the turnbuckle and staring out to the crowd.

* * *

Torrie, Billy and Victoria stood in the middle of the ring awaiting their opponents arrival.

Randy Orton's music began to play and he walked out into the arena he raised his hands above his head, in his usual stance before coming to stand just outside the ring, waiting his two tag team partners. Unfamiliar music began to play and Riley Cena walked out into the arena, she joined Randy at the foot of the ramp and spoke to him briefly meanwhile watching the three opponents in the ring. Finally Lita joined them and they entered the ring as Randy and Billy started the match off.

Billy far surpassed Randy where in ring experience was concerned.

Riley came to the middle of the apron, "Oi!"

Billy turned around confused and walked over to her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," she laughed before running back to the tag team cord and Lita.

Billy turned as soon as he saw Orton on top of the turnbuckle.

Orton hit him with a cross body and he was down.

As Orton went for the pin, Torrie raced into the ring kicking Randy in the back and breaking the pin.

Randy slowly then made his way over to the turnbuckle tagging Lita in as Billy tagged in Torrie.

Lita man handled Torrie with ease, before she dragged Torrie over to her corner by the hair and tagged in Riley.

Riley took Torrie by the hair and flung her across the ring, before mocking her. She executed a snap suplex. Before climbing to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

She was suddenly pushed forward, landing face forward in the ring.

Chuck had come to the aid of his tag team partners team.

Randy Orton ran into the ring as Chuck entered.

He got a one punch in before Billy and Chuck double teamed him.

Lita was attacked from behind by Victoria who threw her into the security wall. As Torrie began to kick Riley.

Chuck and Billy ceased their attack on Randy when Victoria was thrown into the steel steps.

They both immediately backed out of the ring when Chris Jericho climbed into it.

Torrie also ceased her attack and retreated with the two men.

Chris walked slowly over to Riley picking her up as Randy also climbed to his feet.

Riley looked up at him as he leaned in slowly kissing her.

He helped her out of the ring and up the ramp.

Randy meanwhile helped Lita out of the arena.

The whole time the crowd sat confused… sure they had heard that Chris Jericho had a girlfriend… but was it really the girl that he had just kissed in the ring… and if so, the question of age gap could only be asked.

* * *

"No one can defeat me… I am unstoppable…" Kurt Angle announced to the entire arena, only to be met with boos in response. "If there's anyone in that locker room who thinks they can defeat me, id like to see you try!"

Explosive by Bond began to play and Riley walked out into the arena, microphone in hand.

When she entered the ring Angle began to laugh, "Oh come on Cena… you cant possibly think you can beat me… I mean look at you you're a woman."

She gasped glaring sourly at him, "don't be so sexist Angle."

He laughed, "alright… how about I lie down and let you get the pin fall?" he offered jokily.

She shook her head, "for your information Angle, I'm not out here to face you… a matter of fact I'm here to introduce and manage the man that will."

"Ohhhh, Jericho!" Angle nodded, "I suppose he's a worthy opponent… only problem is I've already beat him."

She stepped towards him, "mind your own business Angle… my relationship with Chris Jericho is of no business of yours!"

Angle grinned, "Isn't he a bit old for you," he mocked, "I mean… you've got to be 26 at least-"

"Twenty-Two actually," she retorted.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot… you and Orton went to high school together," Angle noted, "anyways a twenty-two year old girl dating a guy in his thirty's… isn't someone more like Orton more your age bracket?"

She slapped him, "Mind your own fuckin' business."

Angle laughed, "a bit of a bad mouth do we have here?"

"Just shut up already, I'm trying to introduce your opponent," she yelled.

Angle shrugged, "alright… go on then."

Riley turned to face the ramp, "from West Newsbury, Massachusetts, weighing at 219 pounds… JOHN CENA!"

John Cena walked out into the arena, his hair cut short, dressed in tight wrestling shorts that were white and green and wrestling boots.

When he entered the ring, he came face to face with Angle, as Riley handed him a microphone, "lay off my sister Angle if you know what's good for you!"

Angle laughed, "your sister? Know what's good for me?" he said, "you're a rookie… I could beat you with my eyes closed."

John shoved him.

"Ohh, tough guy hey," Angle mocked.

John then took a swing at him, Angle avoided the blow via ducking. The bell was sounded and the match began as Riley exited the ring.

Angle dominated the match with ease… however John refused to give up. Pinfall after pinfall would be attempted to be made and time after time he would get his shoulder off the mat. Angle was surprised by his determination to not give up.

When John got the upper hand and ran against the ropes coming back for a clothesline, angle ducked grabbing his ankle and locking in the ankle lock.

At first he refused to give in grabbing his hair, and screaming in pain.

Finally he tapped and Angle only tightened his hold further.

Riley ran into the ring, screaming at him to let go.

He let go of the older Cena and walked towards her, grabbing her.

She slapped him, running over to her brother, to see if he was OK.

Angle went for her, and she screamed attempting to run out of the ring, however he grabbed her by the hair and pulling her back inside.

Just before he could execute an angle slam, he caught sight of Chris Jericho running down the ramp towards him.

He let go of Riley and turned knocking the blonde man down.

He turned back to Riley when he was suddenly lifted off the ground.

John Cena held him up as Riley exited the ring brought herself up on the ropes, for what looked to be a springboard, when she jumped off the ropes, and turned it into a bulldog.

Angle hit the ground hard as the two Cena' exited the ring with Jericho and began to walk back up the ramp.

Angle used the ropes to help pull himself to his feet and he yelled for a microphone from a referee.

"What the hell was that?" he screamed in confusion.

A referee handed Riley a microphone, "that was the C-9… but wait… if you thought that was good… wait till you see the what happens when you team RVC with RKO."

* * *

The following weeks landed Riley in tag team matches alongside Randy and Chris often would manage them unless he was booked into a match later that evening.

As Unforgiven began to loom in the distance, a scheduled tag team match of Riley and Randy verses Jamie and Nidia was cancelled when Randy injured his shoulder, and being out of action for a couple of months was the only possibility if Randy wished to continue his wrestling career.

As Eric Bishoff began to make himself comfortable with his new role as general manager of RAW, he began to study the superstars of Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon's superstars and began to offer pay rises to Superstars if they chose to change brands. He chose this superstars via history, charisma and potential.

Immediately Chris Jericho was offered a large sum of money from the ex General Manager of WCW Monday Night Nitro, due to his history as the first ever Undisputed Champion.

Randy Orton was also offered a pay rise from the close to minimum raise he was receiving. Bishoff knew of Orton's family history, being son of 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, and knew immediately that Randy would be a face of the future.

Jericho after signing his deal immediately recommended John Cena, saying despite the minimum time that the rookie had spent in the ring, he had the potential and was sure to be a future World Champion and alike Randy a face of the future.

Bishoff also picked up the Hardy Boys and Lita knowing well of the crowd's love for their extreme wrestling and Lita would be a dominating force in the Women's division and already had her eyes on the title around Trish Stratus's waist.

He also Victoria knowing that she would also add that dominance to the division.

Late after a Smackdown show and he had signed the Superstars that he was interested in signing, he was making his way out of the arena when someone called out to him.

"Mr. Bishoff!"

He turned recognising the caller of his name as Riley Cena.

"Hi, my name's Riley Cena," she introduced herself extending her hand.

"I know who you are," he announced, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled, "Mr. Bishoff… you signed my brother John earlier today because you saw potential in him… please sir, it is my dream to be the Women's Champion… and I have no chance of achieving that dream when I am wrestling lousy matches on Smackdown, and my goal is no where in sight… where as on your show, I have that chance."

He frowned, "I'm sorry Riley but your just not what I'm looking for."

She ran her hand through her hair, "please Mr. Bishoff… you signed Victoria."

"Victoria has that experience and knowledge in the ring that you lack Miss Cena," he said lazily.

"Please… just give me a try out match… please sir," she pleaded.

He sighed, "alright then… next Monday… one match, but it wont be no easy match… you'll be facing Trish."

Riley nodded slowly, "that's fine sir, thankyou for at least giving me the chance."

* * *

OK, that's Chapter 1!

Chapter 2 will be up real soon.

Please send me some Reviews!

Kaity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley shifted her weight from side to side waiting in anticipation.

The women's champions music began to play and the blonde Diva walked out into the arena, waving to the crowd. As she entered the ring she slowly shrugged out of her coat and tossed her cowboy hat out of the ring before handing her title to the referee.

The match was not a title match but had been labelled a try-out match.

Trish extended her hand to shake Riley's and the brunette shook her hand.

"Good luck," Trish said before she moved away and prepared for the match.

They locked in the centre of the ring, before Riley got her leg around Trish's right and kicked her hand in the back of her knee, causing the blonde to come to her knees. Before she ran to the rope, flung back off them and drop kicked Trish squarely in the back.

As Trish struggled to her feet she executed a bulldog before climbing to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

Trish climbed to her feet as Riley began to gain her balance on the top of the turnbuckle.

The blonde saw an advantage and brought herself up into a handstand for the stratosphere, and she executed it.

Riley flew across the ring and landed hard, she rolled out of the ring panting, wiping her hand below her nose to check if it was bleeding.  
Trish came after her, but Riley grabbed her by the hair sending her into the security wall, before checking her nose again and rolling into the ring to break the ten count.

As Trish came to her feet she looked up just in time to see Riley rocket herself over the top rope into a corkscrew that sent both women crashing to the ground. Riley pulled herself to her feet and grabbed Trish pushing her back into the ring. She considered putting the champion down for a pinfall then changed her mind.

She went to grab Trish's legs to turn her over for the Boston Crab when Trish kicked her in the face.

Riley turned around holding her nose which was now bleeding, she screamed in frustration, wiping the blood away.

Meanwhile Trish had come to her feet and was preparing for the Chick Kick, as Riley turned she executed it, before going for the pin fall.

1…2…3!

Trish was handed her title and she raised it to the crowd triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Riley had pulled herself to her feet, watching Trish in frustration and disappointment.

As Trish began to leave the ring Eric Bishoff walked out into the arena and stood at the top of the ramp, "Riley Cena… If I recall you begged me for a chance to be part of my brand, you promised me that you would not let me down and that you would be a face of the future. Tonight you have not shown me that."

Trish stopped when she reached Eric Bishoff, she asked him for the microphone and slightly annoyed he handed it to her.

"Eric," she began, "Sorry if I'm being a bit intruding but if I were you I would sign that girl to the RAW brand in a heart beat. That girl has been in the WWE for a month and she gave me a match that I will not forget. Not to mention the only reason I believe she didn't defeat me this evening was due to it being her first match without someone standing ringside to manage her, and she did a damn good job at giving me a memorable match without anyone to guide her. Plus, the girl's got to in an absolute wreck, she wants the job so bad that she cant even think straight… I mean you signed her boyfriend, best friend and brother and you didn't sign her?"

Bishoff stood in silence in thought.

Chris Jericho's music began to play and he walked out into the arena, microphone in hand, "Mr Bishoff, Riley would put her heart and soul into this brand… it is her dream to be the most successful woman ever in this business… I see it as part of my role as her boyfriend to make sure that she achieves that goal, but I cant do that when she isn't even on the same brand as me."

Bishoff nodded, "fine… alright I'll sign her… but she wont be having any title matches any time soon, she'll be managing for you Jericho and doing the a photo shoot here and there."

A smile crept across Riley's face and she asked for a microphone, "thankyou… thankyou, so much Mr Bishoff, I wont let you down."

Time seemed to pass by quickly before Riley's eyes in the following weeks. She would manage for Chris each week which meant she was also forced to manage for Christian, who she found to be a complete jerk. When Chris and Christian picked up the World Titles she couldn't be happier. Randy had began broadcasting a segment each week called the _RNN_ (Randy News Network), he would often say that he was working hard through rehab so that he could be back with his fan base… she began to slowly realise that she was one of the only WWE superstars who actually wanted Randy to return to the ring. John was awaiting his return with anticipation, Randy's return would mean that he would have a Tag Team partner and wouldn't have to continue doing worthless matches week after week.

What surprised Riley more was Chris' reaction to the segments, he often became quiet sour during and after them. She also began to notice that Chris had become very attached to her when Randy was around, he would often kiss her randomly right in front of Randy and for no reason at all.

Eric Bishoff had also announced the main event for Survivor Series. The match was called 'The Elimination Chamber'. The match had never taken place before, and would star, Chris, Shawn Micheals, Triple H, Kane, Booker T and Rob Van Dam. From the description that Bishoff had provided she felt only fear for Chris' safety.

One evening during RAW, Riley was walking along the corridor towards the beverages table when she heard Randy's named mentioned in an adjoining room.

The door to the room was open and inside Triple H and Ric Flair stood watching a tape that was replaying matches involving Randy in the past and also the RNN.

She caught a glimpse of four files lying on the table between them.

There was a picture of Randy on one, John on another, Dave Batista a friend of theirs in the OVW and herself.

"Orton definitely got the potential H," Flair commented, "he's got the gene's to be great as well."

"I have to agree with you Ric," he nodded, "what do you think of Cena Snr?"

"John Cena?" Flair asked confused.

Triple H nodded.

"He's got heart as well as potential," Fair noted picking up John's file, "  
hmmmm, wrestling captain in his year, OVW World Champion. No family history like Orton, but his fathers an announcer, brother was a wrestler in high school as well… wait a moment, did Cena and Orton go to the same high school?"

Triple H nodded, "sure did, however Cena graduated the year before Orton arrived, Orton was in Riley Cena's year though, became her best friend actually."

"You know a lot about these kids," Flair commented, picking up her file.

"Its my duty to know if I want to recruit them," he shrugged.

"Riley Cena," Flair announced, "UPW Women's Champion… two times, OVW tag team champion four times, alongside Randy Orton. That's a pretty good resume for a Diva whose only twenty-two," Flair noted, "there only one problem H."

The World Champion nodded, "I know, she's Jericho's girlfriend."

Flair nodded, "well if we chose to recruit her then well have to deal with Jericho."

Triple H shrugged, "I can be very persuasive Ric, she'll know what to choose, her destiny or some petty relationship with Jericho."

"What about Batista?" Flair asked.

Triple H laughed. "what about him, he'll be great, that man is a future champion in this business, he's only a rookie and he's near unstoppable. With these four teamed up with us, we'll be near unstoppable… everyone will no us as the unstoppable force that is _Evolution_."

Evolution?

Riley had been getting a little too comfortable from her spot in which she was overhearing, she accidentally stepped back to quickly and knocked down a stack of chairs behind her and it crashed to the ground.

"What was that?" she heard Flair ask from inside the room.

"I don't know, go check," Triple H instructed.

Riley scrambled to her feet and sprinted down the hallway and into the locker room for the Hardy Boys and Lita, which was the closest locker room of people who she was friends with.

After shutting the door she turned around to find Jeff Hardy standing behind her in shock, a towel rapped around his waist, his purple hair wet from just being washed.

She screamed covering her eyes.

He ran off to the bathroom getting changed quickly before returning, "what the hell?"

"I'm so sorry Jeff," she apologised, "I just needed to hide and well I saw that this was your locker room… so I ran in here."

He was confused, "you chose my locker room when the women's locker room is just down the hall?"

She shrugged, "like I said, I needed somewhere to hide and fast."

The door to the locker room and Matt Hardy entered, hand in hand with Lita.

"Riles," Lita exclaimed, "what are you doing in here?"

"Uh…hiding," she replied.

Matt laughed, "no really?"

"Hiding," she said again, "what else would I be doing?" she asked confused.

He shrugged, "cheating on Chris with Jeff," he suggested jokily.

"What?" she exclaimed, "No!"

Matt nodded grinning, "whatever."

"But you are cheating on him," Matt asked. Riley and him would often have these arguments, where he would accuse her of something she clearly didn't do, Riley knew he was kidding, but often they would play it up just to amuse others.

"If I am that's news to me!" she exclaimed.

"So you are?" he asked jokily.

"With who?" she asked confused.

"Randy Orton," Matt simply said, his face straight, he was no longer joking.

She was confused, "Randy's my best friend!"

"So you haven't seen the looks he gives you?" Lita asked surprised, suddenly entering the conversation.

"What looks?" Riley asked confused.

"He checks you out whenever your not watching," Jeff explained, "and sometimes when you are, I thought you would have noticed."

She shook her head, "your all kidding me… Randy and I are friends, we don't have feelings for each other," she exclaimed.

Her mobile began to ring and she retrieved it from her pocket checking the caller ID.

_CHRIS_

_JERICHO_

"Hey baby," she said when she answered the phone.

There was a silence for a moment, "since when did you call me baby?" he asked.

"Just now," she shrugged.

"Oh OK then… well can you not, cause I'd prefer it if you didn't," he replied.

She sighed annoyed, "alright then," she snapped, "you don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

"God Riley, what's up with you today, need a holiday or something?" he asked.

"No, why did you call me already?" she asked, she suddenly noticed that Matt and Lita were sending each other looks and Jeff was attempting to hear Chris's voice, but was having no such luck.

"Can't I call my girlfriend to ask how she is?" he asked.

Riley shook her head, "that's the thing Chris you don't do that, its all business for you… you'd think I was your daughter or something, except the fact that I'm sleeping with you. Wait a moment, how longs it been since that last happened?"

"Stop being such a bitch," he replied sharing her annoyance, "fine, if your going to be so rude I'll relay the information to you and be done with it," he shot at her, "Vince came in looking for you, he wants you to special guest commentate for Survivor Series… oh, and Orton's here, he left looking for you."

"Alright, bye then," she said quickly.

"I lov-" was all he got out before she hung up.

She turned to the two brothers and the woman who had become her bestfriend over the months she had been in the business, "well must be off, got to find Randy…" she said quickly before she left the room.

She searched the corridors for Randy and when she could not find him she decided to return to her own locker room.

There she found Chris sitting on a bench sipping at a bottle of water every so often. She then saw Randy over the other side of the room watching as her brother played the Playstation.

They looked up as she entered.

"Riles you're here," Randy exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her with his one good arm, "how are you?"

"I'm OK I guess," she shrugged.

His eyes met hers before he said loudly, "I'm going to the canteen, do you want to come for a walk."

"Sure," she shrugged.

Once they had left the locker room and were standing a little ways down the hallway he turned to her, "Trouble in Paradise?" he questioned.

She nodded, "I don't know what it is, I just don't feel the same way about him anymore."

Randy nodded, "so do you like someone else?" he asked, attempting to cover his hope.

She noticed it however but decided to ignore it, "maybe."

She shrugged, "Dave Batista's pretty hot," she shrugged, she knew that it would only boost his jealousy, "but then again he's even older than Chris and I don't think we'd ever be like that… the Hardy boys are pretty cool, but I'd prefer to be just friends with them, I'm not physically attracted to them."

Randy nodded unsure, "ok then."

She decided to avoid the conversation continuing and changed the subject, "so how have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

He grinned, "My shoulders improving, wont be back in the ring till early next year though," he shrugged, "so, do you like my weekly announcements?"

"The breaking news?" she laughed.

He nodded, "yeah, pretty good idea wasn't it?"

She nodded, "only you could come up with a way to make the fans hate you even when your not in the arena."

"The fans don't hate me," he protested, "they love me!"

"Yeah, let your ego keep telling you that Randy," she laughed, "the women may love you but the men sure as hell don't."

He frowned.

"Oh, didn't bruise your ego did I Randall?" she joked.

He continued to frown, and then struck out, and began tickling her.

"Randy… Randy please stop!" she laughed.

He stopped tickling her laughing.

She rubbed her ribs and looked up into his eyes, realising just how close they were, his breath played on her lips, before he leant in his lips barely brushing against hers for a moment. He pulled back unsure of her response, and knowing it was wrong to kiss her in the first place.

"Riles, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"Shutup Randy," she said sharply.

He had expected this.

"Kiss me again," she whispered before she pulled him towards her this time for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile…

John paused his 'Smackdown: Know your role' Playstation game turning to Chris, "Chris?"

The blonde looked up from tying his wrestling boots, "hmmm?"

"Have you and Riley had a fight that I don't know about or something?" he asked curious.

Chris rolled his eyes, "No, this is about the hundredth time I've been asked this question."  
"Then what's going on between you to?" John questioned.

Chris knew that if he was going to tell someone what was going on between himself and Riley it would be John. John wasn't one to pass on the private things he heard. He also was Riley's older brother and had a rite to be worried about her in any relationship.

"The maturity levels," Chris said simply.

John was confused, "they've never been a problem before, when she was sixteen they were fine."

Chris shook his head, "she's at that age where a relationship to her is more physical then emotional, whereas I'm past that. All she ever wants to do is kiss and well other things, and she never wants to just sit down and talk about our relationship."

"Why do you want to sit down and talk about the relationship?" John asked, "is there something else wrong."

Chris ran his hand through his hair, "its been six years John, I love her more than anyone could ever know… I want us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend… I want… I want…. I want her to be…. My wife."

John's eyes grew wide, he had never suspected that Chris would want to propose to Riley, not for another year or more at least.

Chris put his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do anymore


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley stood watching in boredom, Chris' match against Rob Van Dam that evening. She was fed up with managing. On Smackdown she would have fight, week after week, or at least be involved in something. Managing was restricting her doing the thing she loved, and that was wrestling.

Chris came over to where she was standing and she stood up on the apron hoping that he would instruct her to take out Van Dam some way.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She glared at him, was this all he was asking her? Why couldn't he just use his brain for once. She saw Van Dam come to his feet behind Chris.

"Behind you," she yelled.

Chris turned in time and ducked as Van Dam attempted to deliver a drop kick.

Van Dam's blow collided into Riley's jaw and neck and threw her off the apron.

Chris rolled out of the ring concerned.

Van Dam saw his chance and rocketed himself over the turnbuckle taking both Chris and Riley out.

Before he climbed back into the ring to break the count.

Riley pulled herself to her feet, wiping the corner of her jaw, checking for blood.

"Riley, baby, are you ok?" Chris asked concerned.

She snapped, "baby now is it, what is it with you? You can call me whatever you like but I cant even call you baby?"

He looked around noticing the fans were watching inventively, "Riley, don't embarrass me in front of the fans."

She gasped, before stepping forward and slapping him hard, "go to hell Chris," she snapped before she walked off to backstage.

Riley had just exited the trainers room when she ran into Randy, "hey baby girl," he greeted.

She cast her eyes downward, "Randy… about earlier."

He knew what she was going to say, "it was a mistake wasn't it."

She nodded, "yes it was."

He shrugged, "well, from what I saw you and Jericho don't seem to be as chirpy and in love as he makes it out to be… once you work out how you feel come and see me," he announced before he walked off down the hallway.

"Randy!" she called after him, but he continued on his way.

She needed to talk to someone, she needed to confess what had happened…

"You kissed Randy?"

"He kissed me," Riley corrected.

The blonde opposite her nodded, "but you asked him to do it again?"

Riley nodded slowly, "yeah."

"Oh dear," the blonde said quietly, "but what are you going to do about Chris, if he finds out he'll be heartbroken."

"You don't think I've realised that already?" Riley sighed.

The blonde nodded.

"Trish, What do I do?" Riley asked confused.

Trish ran a hand through her hair, "you've got to tell Chris before he finds out."

Riley shook her head, "I can't it was an accident, what happened between Randy and I was a stir of the moment thing, Chris will take it the wrong way."

Trish shrugged, "You really should tell him, but if you don't want to that's your decision."

Little did either Diva realise that their conversation had been heard by Ric Flair who had been on his way passing by, he smiled satisfyingly and turned back to the way he had come, he couldn't wait to tell Hunter what he had just heard.

Randy downed the contents of his shot glass, as his eyes watched the dance floor of the club that a small group of them had chosen to visit that evening.

His eyes immediately caught on a fiery red head, Lita, who was dancing with her boyfriend Matt Hardy. Beside them he saw the man he envied more than anything dancing with the woman he wanted more that anything in the world, but knew he couldn't have.

Someone's hand landed hard down on his shoulder, "Your not gonna sit here all night are you Homie?"

John took a seat down beside Randy looking at him questionably, before ordering a drink himself.

Randy put his head in his hands, "I don't know."

John sighed, "What's wrong Homes, your sitting here when their's all these beautiful women around that you could be spending the night with."

Randy scanned the club, John was in fact right, the club was packed with beautiful women, any he was sure he could have, but he didn't want any of them.

John grinned at a brunette across the room, she waved at him in return. He motioned for her to come over, and she did, "hey girl, you wanna dance?"

She giggled before he took her hand and led her down to the dance floor.

Randy watched them go as his eyes trailed back to the group he had been watching earlier, Chris was no where in sight, Matt stood watching as Riley and Lita began to dance with each other, he wasn't the only one, other men had also peeled away from their partners to do so as well.

Randy stood he had had enough.

He pushed his way through the crowd, arriving at the group of three. Riley and Lita stopped when they saw him.

He took a breath before walking up to her, their eyes met and he didn't even need to ask her before they began to dance.

Riley at first was uncomfortable, her eyes searching the club for any sight of Chris, in case he saw them together.

Soon enough she relaxed as she looked up at him, their eyes met and before she knew what was happening his lips met hers, and her eyes fluttered closed. She loved his kisses. She couldn't pull away. She wanted to be with him so badly that every time she realised she wasn't her heart would ache.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Her eyes opened, she pushed Randy away and slapped him, "Randy what's the problem with you?"

Randy held his hand to his cheek, his eyes growing cold as they turned to a furious Chris beside them.

Chris took Riley's hand, "what's your problem Orton?"

Randy's eyes scanned around, he realised that Lita and Matt had stopped dancing when they had seen him and Riley and were standing shocked, John had also left his partner somewhere in the crowd of people and was staring confused between Randy and Chris and Riley.

Chris let go of Riley's hand walking over to him and shoving him, Randy shoved him in return, "keep your hands off of her," Chris snarled.

John stepped between them, "Chris, don't start this not here, Randy's drunk, its just the alcohol," he said quickly, before he turned to Randy, "we're leaving… now!"

When they were outside of the club, John signalled for a Taxi and they were soon on their way back to the hotel. They did not exchange a word as they climbed out of the Taxi and John led him to room they were sharing.

Once they were in the room and the door was closed John turned to him, "What happened back there?" he asked.

Randy put her face in his one good hand, "I don't know."

John sighed, "I don't want to seem like I'm the over protective brother or anything, I mean, I would have no problem with Riley being with you, but Randy she's with Chris!"

"I know John," Randy sighed, his eyes falling to the ground.

John ran a hand through his short cut hair, "Randy, I didn't want to tell you this, not yet, but Chris is planning to propose."

Randy gasped, alike John he thought that Chris wouldn't even consider such a thing for another year or two.

He turned walking into the bathroom and running the shower, he needed to think things over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Survivor Series came and went by without Randy exchanging a word to Riley. Maybe it was because he was avoiding her, and maybe at the same time she was avoiding him.

Randy had been avoiding the arena all he could, and often would film his RNN reports off the site, in an attempt to not only avoid Riley but more importantly Chris.

One day on his way home, in St. Louis Missouri, he found the reason why he could no longer avoid them:

_To:_

_Randy Orton_

_John Cena would like to invite you to the Surpise Birthday Bash in celebration of Trish Stratus' 27th Birthday._

_When:_

_December 18th. 5:00pm –_

_Where: _

_4 Edingson Road_

_WEST NEWSBURY _

_MAS._

_USA_

_(Home of Riley & John Cena)_

_RSVP:_

_Riley Cena – 0406 88 970_

_Or_

_John Cena – 0453 76 458_

Randy knew that if he was to decide that he didn't want to attend the event, that he would be lectured from John about be disrespectable.

Once he was inside of his home he picked up the nearest phone and dialled John's number.

"Homes, I haven't spoken to you in ages!" John announced when he answered the phone, obviously he had seen Randy's name on his caller ID.

"Yeah I know," Randy shrugged, "I just wanted to tell you that I can come to Trish's Birthday."

"Oh that's great… hold on a second," John said.

Randy began to hear something on the other end of the phone, it was distant but he could still make it out.

"Chris, you are stopping me from facing Victoria!" he heard the voice of Riley Cena yell.

"I'm worried," Chris yelled back, "that woman's a psycho."

"You just don't want me to win the title," she yelled in return.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" he asked, "It isn't even a title match."

"Because, your scared that if I get a taste of winning, I'll go right after the title and then I wont want to manage for you," she said a matter of factly.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUTUP FOR ONCE," John suddenly yelled, "I'm trying to talk to Randy!"

"Let me talk to him," Riley pleaded suddenly.

"Ok," John went to go hand the phone to Riley, but as soon as she raised it to her ear she heard the line was dead. He had hung up.

Trish Stratus wasn't entirely sure why Riley had insisted that they visit her home outside of Boston in Massachusetts.

They had had a RAW show the night before, and that day the two girls had spent the day with Lita shopping in Boston.

As Riley unlocked the door to her home and the three women walked inside, Trish cast her eyes around, it was a warm and comfortable home, pictures of the Cena family scattered on the walls. As she walked down the hallway se caught a glimse of a sixteen year old Riley Cena smiling at the Camera between a younger Randy and one of her brothers.

"Who's that?" Trish asked motioning towards the other man.

Riley turned studying the photograph, "Sean, he's a year older than me… does some wrestling for UPW."

Riley turned back to the way they were headed and slowly Trish and Lita followed her down the remainder of the hallway.

They entered the lounge room, the lights were off.

As Riley turned on the lights suddenly many of her co-workers jumped out screaming, "surprise!"

"Oh my god," Trish exclaimed, "guys you didn't have to do this for me!"

"Don't be silly, yes we did," Lita smiled hugging her.

"Hey Trish!" She turned to see Chris Jericho standing in front of a table mounted with gifts, "Happy Birthday!"

As she began to open the gifts, she couldn't believe how many people had agreed to come to her birthday party. She was surprised to see such people as Hunter Hearst Helmsley (Triple H), Ric Flair and was even surpised when she saw Stephanie McMahon joking around with John, who was flirting with her as Hunter watched on in Jealousy and disgust.

Trish further noted that Randy had failed to make an appearance.

After all her gifts were open and she had thanked everyone, Chris Jericho called for everyone's attention, "I would like to wish Trish Happy Birthday once again, and could you all join with me in singing Happy Birthday."

They all sung and Jericho took the liberty of turning it from its childish tune to a rock song, in what only could be an act to impress Riley, who had somehow failed to exchange a word with him as of yet.

Jericho called for everyone's attention again, "I have another announcement!" the guests quietened listening, "I would like to congratulate my girlfriend, Riley Cena, on her new singing career."

Their was a cheer as Riley attempted to hide embarrassed behind Lita.

"Come one, come sing us a song baby," he yelled.

Riley rolled her eyes and walked up to wear Chris was standing on a chair beside Trish, he stepped down and helped her up on the chair.

Just as she was about to begin, the door to the home burst open and Randy Orton ran down the hall and into the living room, present in hand.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised, he handed Trish the gift, "Happy Birthday."

His eyes moved to Riley beside Trish, before he retreated to where John was still standing with Stephanie.

Riley stepped down, walking over to Lita who had know been joined by Stacey.

Someone turned on music and some people began to dance while others talked and laughed.

Chris sat down beside her watching Randy talk to John and Stephanie, he had a sour expression printed across his face.

"Chris, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Orton," he simply said.

Trish of course knew of the situation as Riley had already spoken to her a few times before about it, but she decided to play dumb, "what's wrong with Randy?"

Chris growled, "he's making moves on Riley."

"Like?" she asked.

He shrugged, "do you remember the night I versed Van Dam and he kicked Riley?"

Trish nodded.

"Well, that night we, as in Riley, John, Lita, Matt, Randy and I all went clubbing, and I went to the bathroom, when I got back they were kissing," he frowned.

"What happened then?" Trish asked, she had heard Riley's side of the story, as well as Randy's but she had been interested in hearing Chris's.

"She pushed him away and hit him," Chris growled, "she had a right to though, that's assault."

_But it wasn't because she wanted to kiss him_, Trish thought.

She turned her eyes from Chris to watch Randy across the room. Randy excused himself and left up the stairs.

"Jericho!" Hunter yelled out from across the room motioning for him to come join him.

Chris waved and excused himself before walking over to speak with Triple H.

Trish stood going to join Riey, Lita and Stacey.

They were having a discussion about Test and Stacey's campaign.

"Hey Trish," they greeted in unison as she joined them.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

The conversation turned to the issues surrounding Riley and Chris's relationship.

"So how long have you guys been together?" Stacey asked Riley.

Riley shrugged, "six years."

"Do you have any photo's of the early years?" Lita asked.

Riley nodded, "Up in my room, I'd have to go find them, I'll be back soon," she left up the stairs.

Riley entered her room and shut the door quietly behind her, as she turned she jumped in fright when she realised she wasn't alone.

Randy Orton standing across the room, studying a picture of her and himself from when they were sixteen, he put the photograph down staring at her.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I wasn't feeling much like partying and I thought maybe I'd come up here and look at the photo's from back in high school."

She walked over to him, "you have no right to come up to my room and go through my belongings."

"Oh yeah?" he asked his voice raising, "what are you going to do about it? Go slap me again and run back into Jericho's arms."

She frowned, "what is your problem?" she asked.

He leaned in towards her, "you," he whispered before he captured her lips in a fiery kiss, his tongue playing with hers. It wasn't like any they had every shared before, it was full of desperation. She clung to him, never wanting to let go as he pushed her back on the bed before falling on top of her, his hand snaking under her shirt.

With anxiety she reached down to pull off his shirt, it came off with ease.

The door suddenly opened, "Oh my god."

The two broke apart, Randy rolling off of on top of Riley quickly and finding his shirt before pulling it on quickly.

Trish shut the door, "Randy don't panic, I know what's been going on."

Randy turned to Riley who was staring blankly at Trish, for a moment she had though Trish was Chris and her heart had stopped, "You told her?" he asked.

Riley opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Randy calm down," Trish said with ease, "we are going to work this out. Neither of you seem to understand what the other is thinking and right now, you are going to sit on the bed Randy, Riley you sit next to him, and I am going to sit…" she looked around, "on this chair," she announced, wheeling a chair that sat at Riley's desk to in front of the two her back to the door, "what is going on between you two?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I really like Randy… more than friends I mean, but I don't want break Chris's heart," her eyes met Randy's, "but if it meant that much to you-"

"No," Randy said forcefully, "you can't break up with him."

"What?" she asked confused, "you don't want me to break up with him but you want me to continue having these little… meetings with you?" Riley asked, "what are we? Friends… with benefits?"

"Why can't she break up with Chris?" Trish asked Randy.

"It's because he's such a jerk that all he wants is to get laid," Riley growled, "you don't even care how I feel!" her bottom lips quivered as a sob escaped her.

He went to put his arms around her, but she pushed him away, "don't touch me," she sobbed.

"Riley, please just here me out, you can't break up with him," Randy pleaded.

"Why? Why Randy?" she asked her voice full of distaste.

"Because he's going to propose to you!"

Riley froze, her eyes wide, they fell the floor.

"How do you know that he wants to propose?" Trish asked Randy.

"John told me," Randy explained, "Jericho told him the day that we first kissed."

Trish nodded, "do you know what that means then Riley?"

Riley looked up her eyes fixed on the wall opposite, she looked near about to faint, "yes… it means that I'm going to be Mrs Chris Jericho."

"Trish," Randy addressed the blonde.

"Yes," Trish replied in order to show that she was listening.

"Do you think that we could be alone," he asked.

She nodded, "sure thing, just promise me you guys will work this out."

Randy nodded.

Before Trish left she spoke one more time, "oh, I'll keep Chris distracted for as long as I can."

"Randy what do you want me to do?" Riley sobbed.

He took her in his arms, and this time she didn't push him away, "I want to be with you like I've never wanted to be with anyone before Riles, but you can't just leave Chris. It's your decision whether you want to be with me or be with Chris."

They stayed where they were for a while as she cried into his shirt, before he softly kissed her then left. Riley found the photo album she was meaning to show the other diva's before keeping sure that all traces of her crying were gone and walked down stairs, a pleasant smile printed clearly across her face.

Two days after Trish's birthday Riley sat on the balcony of her hotel room, a wine glass in one hand and the latest edition of RAW magazine in the other as she read an article the returning Chyna who was set to verse current women's champion, Victoria, at Royal Rumble for the title.

Her cell phone beside her began to ring as she picked it up checking the caller ID, it read Private Number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Riley Cena?" a deep and gruff masculine voice asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, who is this?" she asked.

"Oh hey, this is Hunter Hearst Helmsley," he introduced.

"Oh," she said surprised, "how did you get my number?"

"Randy gave it to me," he informed her, "sorry if I seem rude or anything Riley, but I'd like to get to the point of why I called you."

"Ok then," she shrugged.

"In the new year I am interested alongside my good friend Ric Flair in recruiting yourself, Randy Orton, Dave Batista and your brother John Cena. The team would be sort of the IV Horseman reincarnation… but it would be called Evolution."

"Oh ok."

"Ric and I came up with the idea of Evolution as the team will be the 'Evolution' of the business. But Riley?"

"Yeah."

"You should know that I have no interest in recruiting Chris Jericho. A powerful ally he may be at times, but he will turn on me in a heartbeat. You should no more importantly as a member of Evolution, our goal will be to be the most dominating team in the industry, at that means being champions. As being the female of our team we would see that you may on the occasion be doing managing, but only when you want to… but more importantly it will be our goal to keep sure that Women's Championship lands itself a place around your waist."

"Really?" Riley gasped, "I sick to death of managing for Chris week after week."

"So what do you think?" Hunter asked.

"I'm in!" she said excitedly.

He laughed, "you made the right choice, and if you wanted to know I've already asked Randy and John and they've already said they were interested."

"Thankyou so much for the opportunity," she said.

"That's no problem," he replied. On his end of the phone he was smirking as he gave Ric Flair the thumbs up, "well I've got to leave you Riley, I still have to call Dave."

"OK, thankyou again."

"Oh, one last thing. Ric and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell any of the Diva's anything, and especially not Chris, or your friends the Hardy Boys, or anyone else for that manner, we want to keep this under the covers for as long as possible."

"Yeah sure."

"Have a nice evening Riley."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The new year arrived and Rumours had began to spread the Triple H was forming a team, consisting of himself, Ric Flair, Dave Batista, Randy Orton, John Cena and Riley Cena. The rumours were in fact true, but Hunter wanted to keep the truth under raps until the right moment.

On January twentieth Randy returned abusing the fans that they hadn't been very supportive of him during his injury, and that they had turned against him.

Scott Steiner soon entered the arena, "Orton, you stand out here complaining, when really who could care less?"

Randy attacked him, but Steiner soon got the upper hand.

John ran into the arena to come to Randy's aid but soon enough Steiner managed to get the upper hand again.

Batista ran out taking out Steiner with help from Randy and John as Triple H and Ric Flair walked out to the ring.

Steiner was set up and Triple H delivered the pedigree before they raised their hands in the air.

Later that evening the set of the Highlight Reel was set up as Chris Jericho entered the arena.

"Jerichoholics of all ages, tonight I have a special surprise for you all… but first can I call out the most beautiful and special woman in the world and the woman I love, Riley Cena!"

Riley entered the arena confused, she had been suppose to join Evolution earlier but Chris had asked her to stay in his locker room and watch the Television and not leave.

When she entered the ring Chris took her hand in his, "Riley we've been together six years now, ever since the day I met you I've been in love with you. You mean more to me than anything in the world, you are everything to me… but there is one thing that would more to me," he bent down on one knee and retrieve a box from his pocket, he opened it revealing a golden ring with a large diamond on it, and smaller ones around the rest of the band. Something hit her on the head, and she realised that rose petals had began to fall like confetti, she smiled, "will you marry me?"

For a moment, nothing but her and Chris seemed to matter, there were no fans, no cameras.

"Yes," she wept a smile creeping onto her face.

He put the ring on her finger before standing up and capturing her lips with hers.

Then something hit her and she froze as the image of Randy Orton appeared in her mind.

Chris pulled away confused, a questioning look on her face.

She forced a smile and took his hand in hers.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the arena.

When they reach backstage Christian met them, taking Chris in a brotherly hug. Riley let go of Chris's hand when she saw John, Hunter, Dave, Ric and Randy talking a little ways a way.

As she walked over to them and they looked up at her as she did so, Randy said something, his eyes met her's, he shook his head, a disappointed look clearly printed across his face before he walked off.

She walked past the other members, "Randy," she called.

He turned back to face her, "you know I thought you were different, but really your just like all those other girls out there, all you want is every man chasing after you so you can just discard them without a care in the world." He turned walking off again towards the car park.

"Randy," she called out running after him.

He found his car and was driving it out of the car park when Riley ran in front of his path, "Randy wait, please."

He stepped out of the car leaning against the door, he raised and eye brow.

Hunter, Dave, John and Ric had arrived and were now watching from the entrance to the car park.

"Randy, I really want to be with you, more than anything," she pleaded.

"Oh yeah?" he asked sarcastically, "then why did you say yes?"

She was lost for words.

"Hmmm, that's what I thought," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "your not who I thought you were. Maybe in the future when you celebrating your 10th anniversary and some kids screaming in your ear for candy, then maybe you'll work out where you went wrong." He got back into his car, and then noticed she was still in front of the car, "Move Riley!"

"No!"

"Move now."

"I'm not going anywhere Randy!"

"Move or I'll run you over!"

He revved the engine to show he was serious, she still didn't move.

There was only one solution he drove forward.

Riley's eyes grew wide as her legs were knocked out from underneath her and she was thrown into the windscreen.

He climbed out of the car, he was shocked, he was sure she would have moved.

Riley lay unconscious on the bonnet.

"What the hell are you doing you psycho maniac!" Chris yelled as he ran up to the vehicle and stared shocked at Riley.

Randy's eyes went to the other members of Evolution who were watching, Hunter and Ric were watching in interest, as Dave was attempting to keep John upright whose legs were about to give way.

Christian was standing on the other side of the vehicle he dialled a number, obviously for an ambulance.

Randy then saw the TV camera's and he knew that not only may Riley be severely hurt, or worse dead, but his job would be on the rocks and that the event which most likely was airing at that very moment would be broadcasted to the entire world.

Vince McMahon and Eric Bishoff soon were at the scene, as were other superstars including Trish and Lita, the blonde Diva was in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: the song, _Catch me when I Fall_ is actually a song by Ashlee Simpson and is featured on her new album – I Am Me. Just making record of this as sadly I am not a gifted song writer and this song followed the way in which Riley is feeling at the current time.

Randy was woken by a sudden hurried knocking on his hotel room door. The little sleep he had managed to get disturbed. He climbed out of bed and staggered across the room, and opened the door to reveal a very distressed John Cena.

"She wants to see you," was all he said before Randy exited the room, John close behind/

Randy entered the hospital room, his eyes immediately falling on the venerable figure of Riley Cena lying in the hospital bed, her eyes closed. The top of her head was bandaged, a bruises scattered her face, Her neck was binded in a brace and her arms were scattered in bruises.

"What is he doing here?" Chris asked standing up from his seat beside the bed, he walked over coming nose to nose with Randy, "leave now Orton, before I make you leave."

"Oh what are you going to do Jericho?" Randy laughed.

"Stop," Riley murmured from the bed.

Both men ran over, Chris asking if she had improved and Randy asking if she was ok.

"Please, Chris I need to talk to Randy, can you Christian and John give us some privacy?" she asked.

Chris nodded, "anything for you Riles, come on guys lets go."

As soon as they had left Randy took Chris's old seat, "Riley, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Randy…"

He leaned over about to connect his lips with hers when she turned her head slightly, and instead he kissed her cheek, "Randy… we can't have these… encounters… anymore…"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I-I love Chris… I have a res-pon…sibility to him to…be loyal… I'm sorry," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Riley…"

There was a knock on the door and John re entered the room, "Chris is wondering if you guys are done?"

"Yes… Randy was just leaving," Riley murmured.

"If that's how your going to be then suffer, you're the one getting yourself into a commitment that you don't want to be in," Randy growled, before he stormed out of the hospital room.

Chris and Christian re-entered the room once Randy had left.

"Thank god he's gone," Chris sighed.

A week past by in which Randy spent his days working out, watching TV, sleeping, and every so often spending a night at a club with the other members of Evolution, minus Riley, who's participation in the team wasn't even known by the other WWE superstars and Diva's or the public. Besides this Randy spent his time alone, his mind always haunted my Riley's words.

She had become an obsession, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he wanted more than anything to pummel Chris, but knew it would only anger her.

On RAW that week during the highlight reel Chris called out Randy. He said that Randy was making moves on Riley and he wanted to sort out the issues that the two men shared together.

As they came face to face few words were exchanged before a brutal fight began between the two.

Hunter, Ric, Dave and John all soon ran out to grab Randy as Christian, Edge and Chris Benoit ran out to pull Chris away from Randy.

The following week of RAW came as quickly as the week before.

The highlight Reel was scheduled to begin the show and Chris planned to call out Randy once again.

"Orton, get your ass to this ring right now," he yelled into the microphone.

The music that hit next wasn't the music he expected. As Riley hobbled out into the arena on crutches. As she entered the ring she hobbled over to the corner nearest to the announcers and was handed a microphone as she took a seat on one of the two stools, "Chris, please if it wasn't so much trouble could you cut out this fighting with Randy, he's my best friend."

Chris gasped, "your best friend? After what he did to you. Look at yourself, you can hardly walk!"

"SHUTUP!"

Chris was shocked when she yelled, steadily he had began to realise recently their relationship had become fractured. It had always been a difficult relationship. Where he was going to clubs and drinking ever since they had met, she could hardly do such a thing for 5 years till she was twenty-one. The only now twenty-two year old, soon to be twenty-three of May 5th had closed up and no longer did they share the meaningful discussions he use to love.

"Could you just cut it Chris, I don't want to here it. I know what he did, I'm not stupid and I can work things out for myself… But that's not why I'm here tonight, believe me I'd rather not be involved in this stupid fight. Vince McMahon has very kindly decided to show my debut song and video clip this evening, and I thought what better time to do it then the Highlight Reel."

_Riley Cena was standing in the middle of the ring staring at the now empty arena._

_**Is anybody out there,**_

_**Does anybody see,**_

_The lights turned off as a spotlight shone on her,_

_**That when the lights are off something's killing me.**_

_**I know it seems like people care,**_

_**Cause they're always around me,**_

_Riley was shown sitting in a booth at a club, her eyes staring as John, Chris, Lita, Matt, Trish, Randy and Christian all laughed, joked and talked around her._

_**But when the day is done and everybody runs,**_

_**Who will be the one to save me from myself,**_

_Chris was banging on the door to a bathroom. The camera switched to video surveillance and Riley was shown her back to the door, her head resting on her knees as she sobbed._

_**Who will be the who's there,**_

_**And not ashamed to see my crawl,**_

_**Who's going to catch me when I fall,**_

_**When the show is over,**_

_Riley was shown back in the arena, now sitting in a chair where the fans would sit, she was staring straight ahead, before she put her head in her hands._

_**And its empty everywhere,**_

_**It's hard to face going back alone,**_

_**So I walk around the city,**_

_Riley was shown walking down the a quiet city street of what seemed to be her hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. _

_**Anything, anything to clear my head,**_

_**I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home,**_

_**Who will be the the one to save me from myself,**_

_**Who will be the one's who's there,**_

_Footage was shown of Riley talking to Randy, tears were in her eyes, before he took her in his arms as she sobbed._

_**Who will be the one who's there,**_

_**And not ashamed to see me crawl,**_

_**Who's going to catch me when I fall,**_

_**It may seem like I have everything,**_

_Flashes of Riley managing for Chris, Randy or John, facing off against Trish in her try out match, her coming out into the arena and raising her arms to the crowd._

_**But everything means nothing,**_

_**When the ride that you been on,**_

_**That you're coming off,**_

_**Leaves you feeling lost,**_

_The footage returned to Riley sitting in the stands._

_**Is anybody out there,**_

_**Does anybody see,**_

_**That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me.**_

_As the video ended Riley stood and walked out of the camera view as the title of the show was shown, 'Catch me when I fall'._

Chris's mouth was slightly opened as the camera returned to the ring.

"I thought you were making a video clip for that song, 'Burnin' Up'?" he asked confused.

She shrugged, "I guess I changed my mind. I prefer to focus on how I'm feeling rather than the way that I'm pretending to feel," she said before she left the ring as the camera went off air.

Halfway down the ramp he caught up to her, "what are you talking about, if there's something wrong we can get through it together."

She shook her head, "I'm not ready for all this Chris, I'm not ready to be married, I know you want kids and I'm not ready for that either. I'm twenty-two years old, I want to live."

"You want to break off the engagement?" he asked horrified.

Riley shook her head, "no, Chris, I just don't want to be married anytime soon, you know I really really like you."

He smiled as she walked to backstage, until he realised what she had said, she had said that she liked him, not loved.

When he reached backstage, she was no where in sight, he found Trish and soon asked the Diva if she had seen the brunette, Trish shook her head, and told Chris to tell Riley that she would ring her later that night.

Riley was hobbling down the hallway in search of the Hardy Boys locker room, she desperately needed to speak with Lita. She needed to tell someone how she felt, she couldn't keep it within her anymore.

A door beside her opened and Randy suddenly stepped in front of her, "Riley… I… um I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere I bit more private."

Riley nodded, "sure… ah, where?"

Randy looked down the hallways spotting a spare locker room in which was suppose to be resident to Steven Richards, who had decided to move closer to the women's locker room as to be closer to Victoria. He led her and as they entered the empty locker room he turned the light on and took a seat on one of the benches, he motioned for her to take a seat beside him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, "I saw the video, I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Riley rested her head against the wall beside them, "I'd rather not talk about it Randy."

"Come on you can tell me," he urged, "who am I going to tell? Definitely not Jericho and the only person that I would tell would be John, because he's my best mate and he's your brother, and that would only be if your life was in danger. Riley you know you can trust me."

The side of her mouth curved an unsure look printed on her face.

"I never told Chris about Seth O'Locklyn in high school," he shrugged.

She cringed, Seth had been her boyfriend in year 10 to early year 11. He was your typical rebel, skater boy, always getting suspended, always up to no good. He had been the type of guy that every girl was in love with. He had been extremely good looking, and their relationship had been quiet serious, especially when the over protective John wasn't stalking him. However their relationship had come to a rather horrible end when Randy arrived at the school. Seth became suspicious of the friendship immediately and before long when he realised that Riley wasn't as sweet and innocent as he had believed (his complete opposite), but rather more like himself, he dumped her within a heart beat, claiming that she was cheating on him with Randy. The incident taking place a month or so before the first time she had met Chris at 1996 Survivor Series.

She sighed, "I feel like be pushed around, doing things for the better of others, when I'm crumbing inside. I've been thinking ever since the-" she paused glancing at her engagement ring, "proposal, that I'm going to be trapped forever. I shouldn't have said yes, I don't love him, not anymore… I love someone else…"

Randy hid the smile that was attempting to be played on his lips, "who might this be." He lifted her chin, staring into her blue eyes with his own blue eyes, he leant in his stare intent.

She sighed her eyes darting away, "you."

Randy's lips caught her's in a passionate kiss as she clawed at his shirt, wanting to be closer to him, to be with him, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but no matter how wrong it may have been, it felt so right.

Randy's lips trailed down her neck, leaving kisses as he went.

"Randy, please don't stop," she groaned.

He smirked coming up to capture her lips again as he played with the buttons of her shirt, undoing them, as she did much of the same to him…

Lita stepped out of her locker room, telling Matt and Jeff that she was going in search of Chris who she knew was very confused about the video clip, much alike herself.

As she was just exiting the locker room she caught sight of a little ways down the hall, Randy Orton and Riley walking out of the Locker room that was suppose to be Steven Richards. The were holding hands. Randy caught Riley's lips in a kiss as they pulled away both were smiling as they let go of each others hands and entered the locker room for Evolution. Riley obviously going to visit John.

Lita was in shock as she made her way around the arena in search of Chris.

She found him speaking with Chris at a beverage table, "Chris, a word?" she asked.

He nodded and led her into his locker room, "what did you want to talk about."

"I think you should know something…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's what?" Dawn Marie gasped, a smile evident on her lips.

"You heard me," Lita nodded, "your not going to tell anyone are you. I see you as a friend Dawn and only you, Chris and I know what's going on, besides the two themselves, and maybe John Cena might know something."

Dawn nodded, "of course not, what are friends for?"

No sooner than had Lita left did Torrie Wilson and Stacey Keibler entire the locker room, "guys you'll never believe what I just heard," she grinned, she couldn't help herself she loved to gossip.

Riley hadn't seen Chris very often over the past week, she had told him she wanted some distance for a little while.

She entered the cafeteria, heading straight for where John, Randy, Dave, Hunter and Trish were all in discussion.

As she passed through the tables she began to notice that people were staring at her whispers of her name could be heard.

She was confused as she passed by a table where the majority of Diva's were sitting, several giggled and sneered.

As Riley looked back to the table she was headed she attempted to ignore the whispers.

She noticed Randy was getting many of the same looks, and he was staring very intently at the table before him.

Trish scooted over to allow room for her between herself and Hunter. Dave sitting opposite Hunter, John across from Trish and Randy across from her.

Randy's eyes met her's and she knew immediately, someone had seen them, someone had told the entire locker, but who?

Chris entered the cafeteria moments later, he spotted her and walked over grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair, "there's a seat for you at my table."

He half dragged her over to the table where he was going to sit with Christian, Lance Storm, William Regal and the two Hardy Boys.

Riley was forced into a seat between Chris and Matt.

She could feel everyone watching her, she looked up glancing at Christian across from her, her blew her a mocking kiss.

Her eyes feel back to the table as Matt leaned slightly closer to her, "are the rumours true?" he asked in an undertone.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," Chris stated.

"I don't even know what the rumours are," Riley said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"I heard from Jeff who heard from Edge who heard from… Brock Lesnar, who heard from… who was it?" Matt asked his brother.

"Sable," Jeff replied.

"who heard from Torrie who heard from Dawn that you are having an affair with Randy behind Chris's back," Matt explained.

"Anything that comes out of Dawn's mouth is nothing but lies," Riley shrugged, "Dawn's only goal is to climb the social ladder and that means turning everyone against anyone who might stop her from getting there."

"Is it true?" Chris asked again.

She turned to her Fiancée, "Chris you know that I would never cheat on you. I'm not that sort of person. We both know that Randy's feelings for me are more than that of friends, but mine are not the same."

Chris smiled, "I knew Lita had to be making it all up."

A frown grew on her face, "Lita?"

Chris nodded, "she saw you and Randy holding hands last week."

"Randy and I don't hold hands," Riley snapped. She turned slightly, her eyes catching on the table in which Lita was sitting with a few other Diva's, including Dawn, "If you'll just excuse me for a moment."

She stood walking over to the Diva's table, when she reached there she stood behind the red head as her 'best friend' turned around to face her, "Hey Riles."

"My name is Riley, only my friends can call me Riles, and you seem to be no such thing," the brunette snapped.

Lita stood up to face her, "what are you talking about?"

"You making accusations that I'm having an affair with Randy. Your suppose to be my best friend!" Riley yelled.

Lita look about to say something, when Riley slapped the taste out of her mouth, "Now I'm going to go see Eric Bishoff and you can expect to see me in the ring tonight."

Riley then stormed out of the cafeteria, slamming the door behind her.

Lita was still in shock from the events earlier that evening when Riley had slapped her in front of the entire RAW roster in the Cafeteria.

As Riley's music began to play Lita watched as the brunette entered the arena, Chris accompanying her.

Riley climbed into the ring and know sooner than did she attack Lita.

Lita had difficulty at first, she could hardly get in a move as Riley would take any chance to attempt to choke her out before the five count, pull her hair and thumb her in the eye.

Chris didn't interfere at all and instead watched intently.

Lita managed to pull out a drop kick before beginning her attack.

Riley didn't have the experience that she had in the ring, Riley may be able to execute powerful moves but when it came to defending herself from the attack she lacked the knowledge.

Soon she saw the opportunity to execute her moonsault.

As she climbed to the top of the turnbuckle she flipped backwards and executed it perfectly. She then went for the pin but just as the three count was about to be announced she was pulled off of Riley, and a boot rushed down into the small of her back.

She managed to roll onto her back as she was lifted off the ground. John Cena picked her up on his shoulders as he executed his new finisher, the FU.

Lita screamed in pain as she hit the ground.

Randy Orton then picked her up, "You ok Lita?" he asked mocking concern, before he hit his also new finisher, the RKO.

In the corner of the ring the referee was recovering from the blow that John Cena had given to the back of his head upon entering the ring.

Randy helped Riley to cover Lita as John revived the referee and dragged him so he could announce the count.

The two men then exited the ring standing on the outside.

Across the other side of the ring Chris watched, his jaw twitching slightly.

1…2…3!

"The winner of this match is… RILEY CENA!"

Randy and John re-entered the ring to hold up Riley's arms in victory.

Chris climbed into the ring and immediately Randy let go of Riley's arm as Chris and himself came nose to nose.

Few words were exchanged before it began once again, as the two men attempted to get the upper hand.

Riley grabbed Chris's arm attempting to pull him away as John held Randy back forcefully.

"Chris cut it out," she yelled attempting to hold him back.

When he managed to pull out of her grip she had only one idea in mind to stop him from pounding Randy. She grabbed his long blonde hair pulling him back, "I said stop it!"

Chris grabbed her wrist tightly forcing her to let go, he glared at her his jaw twitching as he held in whatever he was fighting not to say.

"You want to say something don't you Chris?" she asked, "well say it, speak your mind for once… its not going to kill you!"

He continued to hold it in.

"I liked you better when you were just getting on everyone nerves. I liked you better as the King of the World or whatever you use to call yourself back then, when you weren't trying to be something that your not," she yelled at him before she turned and left the ring, kicking the steel steps on the way out.

Mizz Kaitlyn – I got your message, and since you were wondering my birthday is actually April 21. Originally Riley's birthday was going to be the same as mine but then I decided to have it later just so she would be a bit more younger than Randy. Thankyou so much for message, and it is really good to know that someone likes what I'm writing, because then I will write more often. Anyways, you said you were from Australia, same as me, What state are you from? cause I'm a brizzy girl, LOL. Anyways, thankyou so much for replying.

& to everyone else: please reply, because I love it when you guys do. Even if its negative, as long as its sensible like grammer or I've got some facts wrong. The only type of negative reply's I don't like are when people complain about couples or storylines, if you have a problem with a story, then why are you reading it?

Finally, this story is nearing its end… but never fear, there will be a sequel. What is coming you might ask? Well all I tell you is at Wrestlemania 19 it will be Randy verses Chris. The sequel will begin the night after on RAW.

Oh and one last thing, anyone who has read Since U Been Gone, another sequel to this story I have decided to cut it. Instead there will be a sequel call, 'Catch me when I fall' (just like the debut song of Riley's – by Ashlee Simspon). This story I am expecting to be extremely sad (hopefully) and I don't know when I will get it up as currently I am only writing what went on in 2003 when this story occurs either late 2006 or earl/midway 2007.

OK, I'll keep writing!

Love you guys!

Kaity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No Way Out arrived the following weekend. Chris had a scheduled match against Jeff Hardy in a number one contenders match for the Intercontinental Title at Wrestlemania 19. Riley hadn't accompanied him to the match, they had been cold towards each other since Randy and Chris's fight on Monday night.

The match seemed to be drawing to its end as Chris executed a Lionsault and set up for the pin. He caught sight of Randy running out. Chris immediately exited the ring and met Randy at the foot of the ramp, the two men exchanged punches before Randy retreated into the crowd, Chris following in close pursuit. Randy led him on a wild goose chase. Finally the man turned laughing, and then Chris realised he had fallen for the younger man's tricks.

The bell rang and the announcers voice filled the arena, "The winner of this match, via count out, Jeff Hardy!"

Randy led Chris back into the ring area and then up the ramp. Randy attempted to exit the arena via the right side of the stage, an exit that led to the car park. Chris caught him and the two began to fight.

Riley ran out onto the stage, yelling at them to stop.

Briefly Randy's eyes caught her's before the actions that followed only made time stand still.

Randy attempted to land an RKO he lifted Chris off the ground as he ran out taking both of them over the end and into the electricity power box.

Riley screamed as sparks began.

She came to the end of the stage and looked down seeing Randy and Chris lying unconscious below her, she began to cry as she knew she needed to make a decision, she couldn't let the fighting continue.

On RAW the following night it wasn't a surprise when neither both Randy and Chris were announced to both have not signed in. Chris was suffering a critical concussion and several broken ribs while Randy was suffering bruising as well as miner broken bones in his back and his bad shoulder had reacted rather badly to the accident.

Riley who had no interest in attending the show that evening had no excuse and was forced to attend the show and host the highlight reel. Her guest being none other than Lita.

After Riley had entered the arena and introduced the show in a rather bored tone she decided to invite out her guest.

Lita entered the arena and then the ring taking a seat on one of the stools.

"So Lita, who do you recommend Jeff or Matt?" Riley asked mockingly.

Lita was confused, "what do you mean?"

Riley laughed, "well the amount of time you spend with them, one would think that you are more than friends… with both of them."

Lita rolled her eyes, "you mean like you and Randy?"

Riley gasped, "Randy and I are friends!"

"Yeah," Lita nodded, her tone sarcastic, "friend with benefits!"

The two girls stood up words being exchanged that could not be picked up on the microphones.

Lita said something and Riley gasped turning her head away.

Riley looked just about to punch Lita when Chris's music began to play.

"Saved by the bell," Lita muttered.

Chris stayed on the stage, his neck was in a brace and he was wearing one of his usual jackets, his rips were wrapped as to protect them and help them heal.

"Sorry ladies, but I came out here for an announcement," he began, "all the Jerichoholics will be pleased to know at last that I will give Orton what he deserves. I have discussed the recent issues with my boss Eric Bishoff and at Wrestlemania it will be Chris Jericho!" he announced his name proudly, "verses Randy Orton!"

He grinned before the camera returned to the two diva's in the ring. Lita look pleased, while Riley raised her hands in confusion.

"But that's not all," Chris announced recapturing the audiences attention, "if Orton wins the match then he can continue to be friends with you baby, but if he loses he will immediately be drafted to Smackdown and will be forbidden to see you or converse with you at all!"

"Chris, don't do this," Riley pleaded.

Chris laughed, "I'll do whatever I feel like sweetie. This is for your own good."

Riley yelled in frustration, picking up one of the stools and throwing it across the ring.

"Don't trash my Highlight Reel set honey," Chris said in a mock caring voice, "is that anyway for the future Mrs Chris Jericho and future mother of my children to act?"

Evolutions theme music began to play but it cut immediately as Randy ran out onto the stage and himself and Chris began to engage in yet another fight, both struggling due to their injuries.

Riley left Lita in the ring as she ran up the ramp, knowing that she had to stop them, but how?

"Stop!" she screamed, "please stop!" Randy had his back to her and when Chris was down she pushed him around to face her, "Randy, please stop this."

He was about to respond when his feet were swept from beneath him and the walls of Jericho were locked in.

After a minute or so realising that he had no escape Randy tapped wildly, but Chris would not let go.

Riley grabbed Chris and pulled him off of Randy, "Stop it!"

She bent down checking on her fallen friend, "Randy, are you ok?"

Chris grabbed her by the hand and roughly pulled her away, "don't talk to him, don't even look at him!"

She tried to pull away.

"You do what I say and when I say it Riley," Chris yelled at her, "and you are forbidden to talk to him again. You are my fiancée and I have a right to see to your well being, and that is at risk when you hang around him. Next week you aren't even coming to the arena and never again till after Wrestlemania. Then it will be official and you and Orton will never see or hear from each other again."

She had begun to cry as Chris dragged her out of the arena.

Randy slowly came to his feet, he was shaking. He couldn't stand the way that Chris was treating Riley anymore, he knew that something had to be done, and the only way he could get his sweet revenge would be defeating Chris at Wrestlemania 19.

Riley had locked herself in the hotel bathroom, and then again in the adjoining toilet. Chris had been pounding on the door for over an hour and calling for her to open the door. As soon as she had been shoved into the hotel room she had grabbed her phone and ran into the bathroom crying. She turned her phone on silent not wanting Chris to know that she had it with her.

Her phone vibrated and she had received a message from John, she read the message while a sob escaped her.

'**R U OK?**

**DO U NEED ME 2 COME 2 UR ROOM?'**

'**No, Im ok'**, was her reply.

Trish had already texted her several times, telling her that everything was ok and that she was going to speak to Bishoff about Chris's attempt to ban Riley from the arena.

Hunter, Ric, Dave, Stephanie, Stacey, Matt and finally Jeff had all also texted her to ask what was going on and if she was ok. She sent them all the same message in reply.

'**Everything is fine, nothing to worry about. I'm OK.'**

Her phone vibrated, John had replied quickly she thought. But when she checked her mailbox she saw that the message wasn't from him at all.

It was from Randy, she checked outside the door of the toilet to the adjoining bathroom and noticed that Chris and quietened down and seemed from the faint sound in the other room to be watching the RAW Replay.

'**R U OK? Don't tell me ur not, meet me at my room (2010) in five minutes.'**

Riley didn't want to face Chris but she wanted to speak to Randy more than anything at that moment. Slowly she re-entered the bathroom before hiding her phone and walking out into the room. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her two suitcases and a backpack, wheeling and carrying them towards the door

Chris cut her off, "and where might you be going?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not staying here with you tonight after how you treated me today. I'm spending the night at Trish's room," she told him before she left.

She arrived at the elevator pressing floor 20 and slowly she travelled from the floor in which she was staying, seventeen, to floor twenty.

She clambered out of the elevator and began to search for Randy's room, once she found it she knocked.

Randy opened the door, he saw her the tears still running from her eyes and took her in his strong arms, "he doesn't deserve you," at last she felt safe.

She whispered a thankyou before he helped her carry her suitcases into his room. Once they were seated on the bed he once again took her in his arms, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Randy's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Hey Homes," the familiar voice of John spoke from the other end of the phone line, "have you heard from Riles, I'm really worried about her, but she keeps saying that she's fine when I text her."

Randy's eyes met with Riley's as he replied, "she's here with me mate."

"Where?" John asked, "can is speak to her?"

Randy handed Riley the phone, "John?"

"Riles are you ok?" he asked concerned for his little sisters well being.

She began to cry again, "I wanted to call you but I was to scared how he would act."

John sighed, "It's ok baby girl, I'm going to go talk to him."

"What are you going to say?" Riley asked confused a sob escaping her, Randy took her hand.

"Just that he better start treating you better," John explained, "or I'll personally keep sure he never sees you again."

"Please don't tell him where I am," Riley asked, "I told him I was going to stay with Trish."

"Does Trish know about this?" John asked.

Riley shook her head, "no I haven't got to tell her."

"Don't worry, Ill go see her before I see Chris," John replied. "I'll let you get an early night, are you going to stay at Randy's?"

"Yeah," Riley sighed, "that's if he wants me to?" she took the phone away from her ear, "can I stay her?"

Randy nodded, "of course you can, that Jericho won't be coming anywhere near you as long as you're here with me."

She smiled gratefully, "thanks…"

"Riles?" John asked checking that she was listening.

"Yeah," she replied her eyes watching Randy as he walked across the room and entered the bathroom, moments later she heard the water running, signalling that he was having a shower. She had the sudden urge to stop talking to John and join him.

"Tomorrow night, I'm going with Trish, Torrie, Stacey, Hunter and Dave to a club that's in the middle of the city, Ran told me he was coming earlier before the show, do you want to come? Chris won't be there, unless you want him to come," John explained.

"I'll come," Riley responded, "but please don't invite Chris, I need some time away from him… sometime to consider…"

"whether you want to be with him or not?" John asked.

"Yeah," she signed, "well I better let you go see Trish and then go see Chris."

"Yeah," John responded, "I'll see you down at breakfast in the morning, come sit with Evolution and the three girls, don't worry we'll keep sure Chris doesn't come anywhere near you."

Riley sighed, "thankyou… goodnight John."

"Goodnight Riles," he replied.

Riley was just about to hang up when John said, "wait."

"Yes?" she asked, wondering what her brother wanted.

"Sorry to intrude, but Randy's has been saying that if I want to know anything I have to ask you. Are you sleeping with Randy behind Chris back?"

Riley felt her breath catch in her throat, she didn't know what to say.

"Riles, please tell me, I understand if you are, he's your own age and he's probably the closest person to you besides me." John was right himself and Randy were the closest two people to her, Trish and herself were also very close, whereas herself and Chris were more distant towards each other.

She sighed, "I am."

John snickered, "that's what I thought, who knows already?"

"Besides you and of course me and Randy, Trish knows," she explained.

John nodded, "OK, I better let you go. I'll see you in the morning baby girl." Before the phone line went dead.

Riley sighed putting Randy's phone on the night stand.

Randy exited the bathroom his hair wet and a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, "are you done?" he asked, his trademark smile playing on his lips.

She stood up as he walked over to her.

He captured his lips with hers, as his tongue played with hers.

He slowly began to undo the buttons of her shirt, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She froze, "you what?"

Randy's heart stopped, what had he done, he should have never said it, what if she didn't feel the same way, their relationship was ruined.

"I love you," he repeated shyly.

Just when he though he was doomed a small smile crept across her face, "I love you too."

She kissed him again, as she began to play with the tie in his towel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John Cena was already halfway through his second helping of breakfast, and had spent most of it chatting and flirting with Trish, Torrie and Stacey.

Hunter and Ric were having a discussion concerning who Hunter would defend his title against at Wrestlemania, the five time WCW Champion, Booker T.

Meanwhile Dave had spent most of the morning listening into John's conversation with the girls and answering whenever they addressed him.

The door to the dining hall and Randy Orton entered holding the door open as Riley walked in after him.

Chris who was sitting across the hall at a small table with the two hardy boys, Lita, Dawn and Christian looked up.

Randy made the effort to visibly as he walked checking out Riley, who was dressed modestly in a long black skirt and top with a wide gold belt.

Chris stood from his seat and was in front of them in moments, "what are you doing with him? I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "For your information I just happened to be heading down to breakfast when Randy was."

"Oh," he said softly, "well your coming to sit with me for breakfast. This whole tantrum your throwing can stop now."

Riley crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't think so Chris. I may like Matt and Jeff, but your Jerk of a friend Christian, drives me mad to no end, and I would rather not associate with Lita and Dawn. Instead I'll sit with my own friend Chris, not yours."

Riley walked over to the table in which Evolution along with Stacey, Torrie and Trish were seated and took a seat between John and Trish, Randy sat down across from her between Dave and Torrie.

Chris was glaring at Randy, and if looks could kill Randy would be dead, buried and probably being chased by satin in hell by now.

As Riley turned to ask John if he had slept well, Randy sent Chris a rude gesture laughing.

After Breakfast the four girls ended up dragging the guys, minus Ric who was scheduled to meet with Vince McMahon, Teddy Long and Eric Bishoff for Lunch, to the nearest shopping centre.

Sebastian's Parade.

Chris Jericho saw the group leave breakfast as he sourly followed Lita, Dawn and Christian to another part of town where the largest Cineplex was located.

"This skirt doesn't make me look fat does it?" Stacey asked as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"You could never look fat Stace," Torrie laughed.

"Your skin and bones," Trish commented, a hint of jealousy evident in her voice.

Meanwhile the four boys sat on the waiting lounge watching as the girls discussed Stacey's outfit. Dave's mouth was hanging open as he stared,

John laughed at him and elbowed him in the ribs, "Dave quit it, you can't look at her like that, what if Test walked in here right now?"

"But… she's so hot," Dave murmured.

John laughed, "yes she may be, but I would never see Stace that way."

Dave scowled, "then who do you like?"

John's grin broadened, "like I would tell you that."

Dave looked past John to Randy who was making the gesture that Trish made when she entered the ring, raising his hand in the air, 'number one'.

"What are you doing Randy?" John asked.

"Nothing," he said innocently.

Another change room opened as Riley walked out wearing clothes that she would never wear. The long baggy pants or modest skirts, were replaced with a very, very short skirt and a rather revealing shirt that finished at about just above her ribs.

The girls squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Riley you look amazing," Trish smiled hugging her friend.

"Yeah, you should definitely dress like this more," Torrie nodded, "it really compliments your figure, more than those other clothes you wear."

"Riley Victoria Cena what are you wearing?" John asked in shock as he ran over hiding her behind him.," Trish smiled hugging her friend.

"Yeah, you should definitely dress like this more," Torrie nodded, "it really compliments your figure, more than those other clothes you wear."

"Riley Victoria Cena what are you wearing?" John asked in shock as he ran over hiding her behind him.

"John stop being such an annoying older brother," she sighed.

He burst out laughing, "just kidding, you know that wearing that could end up causing Chris to have a tantrum?"

"Really?" Riley asked, "well I'm buying it for sure then."

John turned returning to his seat, he turned to his best friend as he sat down, "Homes, if you continue to look at my sister like that your not going to be the attractive twenty-two year old that you think you are, anymore."

Randy snapped out of his trance, "uh yeah… sorry."

As the girls continued to try on clothes (and the three blondes decided to redo their brunette friends wardrobe), John leaned over to Randy, "Riley told me about you guys last night."

Randy turned to him shocked, "she did?"

"Was she allowed to?" John was confused.

Randy shrugged, "I suppose she could, but I never thought she would actually tell you."

"Homes, have you ever considered that there could be a chance of her getting pregnant or something?" John asked in worry.

Randy shook his head, "we use protection John," he said in a matter of factly tone.

"Ran, it-"

Randy raised his hands, "John you may be my best mate but your also her brother and this conversation is not one I really want to have with you."

"Randy, John, let's go," Trish called out. The two men looked up realising the rest of their party was already leaving the store, they soon followed in close pursuit.

The music was pumping through the entire pub. While Hunter and Dave were enjoying drinks at the bar, John was enjoying the company of Trish on the dance floor, along with Stacey and Torrie. Riley and Randy were dancing together beside them.

By now the other members of Evolution and the three girls were all knowledgeable to the relationship taking place between Randy and Riley.

Meanwhile…

"Chris, your going to have so much fun tonight, stop worrying about that stupid bitch and start having fun," Lita laughed pulling him by the hand into the club, Dawn followed close behind doing much of the same to Christian.

"Fine," he said giving in to her.

She smiled, as she flicked her red hair round, "let's dance!"

Lita led him down to the dance floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly placed his hands on her waist as they began to dance.

They had been dancing for a while when none other than Riley's debut song, 'Catch me when I fall', was played. Chris became increasingly distracted, Lita took notice and hoped that the following song would be more upbeat.

The song changed to a much more fast paced song and Chris attempted to leave the dance floor, he had began to feel incredibly guilty of the way he had been treating Riley.

Lita grabbed his arm, "Chris please?"

He looked into her pleading eyes and she led him deeper onto the dance floor as they began to dance.

Chris began to notice just how beautiful Lita was, he had never looked at her in the light before, she had had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend or fiancée.

Lita's eyes met his and she leant up towards him, their lips inches away-

Someone shoved them.

Both Chris and Lita snapped out of their trances and looked over to see who had bumped them.

Chris froze when he realised John Cena was dancing beside them with Trish. He then noticed Torrie and Stacey dirty dancing near by, this had obviously caused John's distraction, as Trish looked anything but pleased.

John hadn't seemed to notice them, Chris sighed gratefully as he realised the three diva's hadn't either.

He then looked back to Lita when something caught his eye.

At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Nearby his fiancée was dirty dancing the man she had claimed was her best friend, the man who Lita had told him was having an affair with her.

Chris let go of Lita and immediately walked over to the two, pushing them apart.

Riley's eyes were wide as fear was evident in her eyes, while Randy's were a mixture of pleasure in seeing Chris's anger, annoyance that he had broken them up and pain that he knew the woman he loved would soon feel.

Chris shook his head as his eyes met Riley's, "this has gone to far… we are going home now." He turned to leave, when he paused realising she wasn't following him, "now Riley!"

John had stopped dancing with Trish, "Chris, hey homes, what are you doing here?"

Chris turned to him snarling, "you call yourself my friend when all your doing is encouraging this behaviour."

Chris turned back round grabbing Riley by the wrist and dragging her out of the club.

Randy made a move to stop him when John held him back, "let them go, he has a rite to be angry at her, she's engaged to him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following week of RAW brought about a tag team match, Chris Jericho and Riley Cena, verses John Cena and Randy Orton.

While Randy and John waited in the middle of the ring for the match to begin Randy saw the concern in John's face. Randy did not under any circumstances want to face Riley in any given match and John wasn't about to face his little sister either.

Chris Jericho entered the arena pulling Riley along with him via a tight grip that was causing her some pain, on her wrist.

Chris began the match against John and dominated until John tagged in Randy and the two men came nose to nose exchanging insults. A wicked grin grew on Chris's face as he moved away and made his way over to tag Riley.

Randy grabbed Chris and suplexed him before the blonde could reach his fiancée.

Randy landed several moves before Chris managed to pull out a bulldog. The two men lay sprawled in the ring as Randy slowly began to crawl towards John and Chris began to crawl towards Riley.

Randy tagged John and the older man ran into the ring as Chris was about to tag Riley.

Chris's hand was inches away when Riley jumped off the turnbuckle, shrugged and then walked back up the ramp.

Meanwhile at the commentators table King was screaming, "Riley Cena just walked out on Chris Jericho, she's going to pay for that one later."

"This has turned into a handicap match," JR noted.

"JERICHO TURN AROUND!" King screamed, not realising that the self proclaimed King of the World could not here him.

John Cena pulled Chris up, kicked him up and then executed the FU, before attempting a pin.

Riley had stopped at the top of the ramp watching.

1…2…3!

"THE WINNERS OF THIS MATCH IS THE TEAM OF JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON!"

She smiled in satisfaction.

Her smile soon faded however when Eric Bishoff's Theme music began to play and he walked out to stand beside her, "Cena, you have given me an idea tonight," Riley stared at him in confusion, as Randy and John exited the ring triumphly and Chris held the back of his head in pain, whilst standing in the middle of the ring.

"At Wrestlemania, it will be Randy Orton verses Chris Jericho, in a winner gains custody of Riley Cena match!"

Riley flinched, she did not want to be someone else's property, "that means that if Chris Jericho wins you do everything that he tells you to do, and that includes Randy Orton being drafted to Smackdown."

Chris laughed in the middle of the ring.

"But that's not all," Bishoff continued, "if Randy Orton wins he has complete control over you, he can do whatever he wants with you and Chris Jericho's engagement to you will be cancelled."

Randy laughed triumphantly as Chris frowned.

"That's not all Cena, you won't just be a prize in this match… you will also be the special guest referee!"

Both men froze, neither knew if Riley would be bias or not. Randy knew Riley would never break her engagement with Chris and Chris knew that she would never let him gain complete control over her and be forbidden to see or talk to Randy ever again.

Only time would tell who would win…

"Welcome to Wrestlemania!" JR announced enthusiastically as the fireworks went off.

"That's right tonight is Wrestlemania, the one night that every wrestler and every fan looks forward to every year. We have some interesting matches on the card tonight."

JR nodded, "Tonight from Smackdown the WWE Tag Team title will be defended by Team Angle when they face against Los Guerrero's and the team of Chris Benoit and Rhyno in a triple threat match. The Undertaker and Nathan Jones will also team up against the might force of the Big Show and A-Train. Kurt Angle will defend his WWE Championship against Brock Lesnar, and finally Hulk Hogan and Mr. McMahon will square off in a Street Fight, '20 years in the making' match."

King nodded, "but more importantly on RAW, Victoria will defend her Women's championship against Trish Stratus and Jazz in a triple Threat match, John Cena will face off against Shawn Micheals, Triple H will defend his World Championship against Booker T. Stone Cold Steve Austin will face off against The Rock, can The Rock win this match or will it be 3-0 in favour of Austin. Finally Chris Jericho and Randy Orton will face off in a 'Winner wins custody of Riley Cena' Match, and Riley will be the Special guest Referee!"

The event officially began as Los Guerrero's made their way down to the ring.

The night had certainly been eventful.

John had scored a winning pinfall over Shawn Micheals thanks to his manager for the evening Dave handing him the brass knuckles, Trish had won the title in a women's match to remember, Triple H's match still loomed in the distance, but it was finally time for the 'Winner wins custody of Riley Cena' match.

Riley's theme music, Explosive by Bond began to play and Riley walked out into the arena looking quiet upset. She was wearing her hair back in a ponytail, fastened with a black and white ribbon, she was wearing a tank top that was stripped black and white like a referee's uniform and extremely baggy black cargo pants, which fell low on her hips with a few inches of midriff showing. Finally she wore her usual wrestling boots beneath.

Once she reached the ring she stood silently not standing on the turnbuckle and raising her hand in the 'Rock On' sign as she usually would.

5…4…3…2...1…0!

Chris Jericho entered the arena to his usual entrance a smug grin on his face, he entered the ring and walked up to Riley kissing her, after some refusal she gave in and kissed him in return.

Evolution's theme hit and Randy angrily walked out into the arena raising his arms in the air, he walked quickly towards the ring and as soon as he climbed into the ring Chris cheap shotted him and Riley called for the bell to ring.

Chris dominated executing a bulldog and several other moves. Riley stood back keeping an eye on the match and not getting involved.

Randy managed to get an European upper cut in but Chris capitalised once again and began to focus his attention on Randy's only newly healed shoulder.

It wasn't long before the match turned into a punch up, and before long Randy managed to set Chris up for the pin.

1…2…

Chris got his should up and only moments later rolled Randy over.

1…2…

Randy managed to kick out.

Riley was a fair referee not siding with either man.

Chris executed a suplex from the top of the turnbuckle and Randy was down, Chris then ran towards the ropes, flipping over for the Lionsault.

He then set Randy up for the pin.

1…2…

Chris stopped the pin and came to his feet confused, Randy had not kicked out, Riley had stopped counting.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at her.

She had a strong look on her face, "I am sick of the way you treat me, you treat me like your child or something… I'm a person Chris!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "shut up you ungrateful little bitch, if it wasn't for me you'd be on the streets now, begging for money!"

Riley slapped him hard across the face.

Chris laughed anger playing in his eyes as he came back to face her.

She slapped him again and again and again, till he was on his knees his hands above his head attempting to protect himself.

She picked him up and smiled, "I'm sorry Chris."

He sighed, "you should be."

She laughed, "oh no not for that… for this!"

She low blowed him before she spun him around, Chris still in pain cam face to face as the soon to be twenty-two year old, the following day, executed the RKO.

Randy set up the pin.

1…2…3!

"The winner of this match and therefore gaining custody of Riley Cena is Randy Orton!"

Riley raised Randy's arm triumphantly in the air as they stood above Chris. She let go of Randy's arm and began to pull her engagement ring off her finger, she threw it at Chris before exiting the ring and following Randy back up to the stage.

At the stage she raised his hand again as Chris looked on in fury, his eyes falling to the engagement ring now in his hand every so often.

Randy whispered something in Riley's ear and she shrugged before she pulled him down to her, kissing him.

Chris was in complete shock as a very smug Randy Orton and Riley Cena walked satisfyingly out of the arena.

The same words were running through Chris's mind as he slowly left the arena, 'someone is going to pay'.

_The End._

Well that's the end.

Thanks guys for reading… it won't be long till, 'Becoming the Dream: Evolutions Vixen' will be posted. What to expect you might ask?

Chris wanting his revenge. Riley and Lita still at each other necks. Evolution dominating RAW. John running after Trish. Trish and Riley's close friendship destroyed when Trish realises she has a crush on Chris. A face from Riley's past makes an appearance in the 2003 RAW Diva Search, Whitney, her high school bestfriend when she was a cheerleader. And Whitney's still in love with all five Cena boys. Both Cena's and Randy will get their first tastes of gold, and Riley and Randy will makes Chris's life a living hell.


End file.
